El mejor regalo
by Muselina Black
Summary: Para Neville, las primeras fiestas desde que empezó a hacer magia son muy especiales. Este fic participa en el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Nieve

**_Disclaimer:_**_Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de la señora Rowling. No gano ni un triste knut con esto. _

___Este fic participa en el reto "__Solsticio de invierno__" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.**_  
_**

**El mejor regalo**

**1**

**Nieve**

Al abrir las cortinas esa mañana, Neville vio que Blackpool estaba cubierta de nieve y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro regordete. Una de las cosas que más le gustaban en la vida era precisamente jugar en la nieve. Además, el blanco manto significaba otra cosa muy importante: Las fiestas estaban ahí. Y, como a todo niño, a él le encantaba recibir regalos y comer dulces, que normalmente la abuela le tenía prohibidos.

Esas fiestas serían estupendas en especial porque serían las primeras desde que había empezado a hacer magia. Toda la familia pensaba que el niño era un _squib_ hasta que el tío abuelo Algie lo había tirado por la ventana. Esa vez, la abuela estaba tan reconfortada porque su nieto era mágico que incluso le había permitido comer galletitas con chispas de chocolate. Es que cuando el chico había cumplido los diez años sin ningún signo de magia había estado a punto de perder las esperanzas de que su nieto fuera capaz de hacerlo.

El niño se vistió a la carrera, listo para ir a jugar un rato a la nieve. Atravesó los pasillos de la casa corriendo tan rápidamente como su torpeza le permitía e ignorando los comentarios de sus ancestros en los cuadros. La verdad, esos cuadros no le gustaban nada. Más de una vez los había escuchado diciendo que él era una vergüenza para la familia. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos ante las protestas de una bruja que se quejaba del desastre que estaba haciendo en las alfombras y aterrizó en el vestíbulo. En la entrada de la casa estaban sus botas de goma con diseño de ranas, en el mismo clóset donde estaba su abrigo de invierno, y se sentó en el suelo para ponérselas.

—¡Neville, apresúrate! —el tío Algie acababa de aparecer en el marco de la puerta de la sala y estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Vamos a comprarte un regalo, ¿te parece?

Aunque el tío abuelo Algernon había estado a punto de matarlo con la excusa de obligarlo a hacer magia, Neville lo quería bastante. Siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharlo hablar sobre plantas, que el anciano caballero conocía bastante bien, o a ayudarlo en el invernadero que mantenía en su antigua casa. La tía abuela Enid solía decir que su marido tenía las alfombras de su casa hechas un barrial, pero al tío no parecía importarle mucho.

El hombre no tuvo que esperar una respuesta porque el muchacho en cosa de segundos se había colgado de su cuello.

—¿En serio? ¡Gracias!

—Muy en serio, muchacho —respondió Algernon con un guiño travieso—. No creo que a tu abuela le guste mucho, pero a ella no le gustan muchas cosas, ¿no?

El señor también quería mucho a su sobrino nieto (obviando el incidente del muelle y el de la ventana, aunque nunca había pretendido dañarlo). Él no tenía nietos, lamentablemente, y pensaba en el niño como si fuera suyo. Le dolía que no pudiera tener una relación con sus padres y más de una vez había discutido con Augusta acerca de la rigidez de la educación que le estaba imponiendo al muchacho. Los niños necesitan diversión y juegos. Pero la señora Longbottom insistía en que los niños dejaban la casa hecha un desastre y no había forma de convencerla de lo contrario.

—¡Listo, tío Algie! —declaró el niño cuando había terminado de meter sus pies en las botas.

—Estupendo, chico. Vamos rápido antes de que tu abuela nos detenga —dijo Algernon con tono de complicidad.

-o-

En el camino al barrio mágico de Blackpool, Neville vio que los muggles habían decorado sus casas con luces y **coronas navideñas**. Muchos niños corrían por las calles, lanzando bolas de nieve y gritando de felicidad. La primera nevada de la temporada siempre era un momento de alegría.

La entrada a Totes Street estaba junto al Hotel Imperial de Blackpool. A pesar de ser un lugar bastantes concurrido, los _muggles_ nunca habían visto que junto a la entrada de servicio había otra puerta por donde pasaban personas bastante extrañas. El tío Algernon y Neville atravesaron esa puerta, que llevaba al ala mágica del hotel y de ahí pasaron a la entrada oficial del barrio.

Era mucho más pequeño que Diagon Alley (y más reciente), pero varios negocios establecidos en Londres y Hogsmeade habían abierto locales ahí. Entre ellos, una juguetería mágica: _Vladimir Filimonovo e hijos_. Sin dudarlo, el tío Algie cruzó la puerta del local, franqueada por dos enormes matrioskas que se abrían y revelaban muñecas más pequeñas en su interior.

Neville nunca había entrado a esta tienda, normalmente pasaba con su abuela junto al escaparate y suspiraba mirando el modelo del Expreso de Hogwarts que recorría un paisaje fantástico. La abuela Longbottom siempre decía que no tenía tiempo para pasar por ahí.

Pero ahora no. De acuerdo al tío abuelo Algie, Neville tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para recorrer la tienda y elegir el juguete que quisiera. Eso era casi increíble para el niño que nunca había tenido esa opción. La señora Longbottom era una buena tutora, aunque sus ideas acerca de la educación de su nieto eran más bien espartanas. Nada de chuches y los regalos que recibiera debían ser prácticos. El chico había recibido montones de libros de hechizos, una varita de entrenamiento y muchas túnicas de diario en sus cumpleaños y festividades. Nunca un juguete que sólo sirviera para divertirse.

Durante un rato meditó acerca de las ventajas de una pelota que rodaba sola, pero era demasiado torpe como para usarla; también descartó un yo-yó gritón, que seguramente su abuela confiscaría en menos de lo que canta un gallo. También excluyó unas figuritas de dragones que volaban y lanzaban pequeñas llamaradas de fuego. En una de esas terminaba quemando las cortinas preferidas de la abuela.

Entonces lo vio. Era uno de los juguetes más modernos y todo un éxito entre los pequeños brujos y brujas en las fiestas. Una diminuta pista de carreras por la cual volaban pequeños monigotes montados en escobas miniatura. Los muñequitos incluso se empujaban y hacían trampa. Eso por no mencionar que la pista tenía varios loops y vueltas en ocho, que se podían cambiar para poder tener siempre una pista distinta.

—¿Quieres esto? —preguntó el tío Algie por sobre el hombro de Neville, que miraba boquiabierto como el corredor rojo empujaba al de verde.

—Sí —musitó el muchacho en voz baja. Aún no podía creer que estuviera en completa libertad de elegir cualquier juguete que quisiera. Era algo casi impensable.

—¿Qué dices, muchacho? Ya sabes que estoy muy viejo y no escucho como antes, menos si hablas así de bajo.

—Que sí, tío —respondió el niño en un tono un poco más alto.

—Perfecto —dijo Algernon cogiendo una caja con letras brillantes—. Nos lo llevamos. Póngalo para regalo —le indicó al dependiente que acababa de acercarse a ellos, antes de dirigirle un guiño al niño.

Neville contempló extasiado como el dependiente envolvía la caja en papel de colorines y le pegaba una cinta de regalo encima antes de meterla en una bolsa celeste con el logo de la tienda y el dibujo de una matrioska que se movía.

Cuando el dependiente le pasó la bolsa al tío Algie, éste se la pasó a Neville con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Tú finge sorpresa cuando abras tus regalos esta noche.

-o-

La señora Longbottom solía invitar a una de sus sobrinas a la cena que cada año celebraban para el solsticio de verano. Una de las principales razones era porque ésta tenía un chico un año menor que Neville y a su nieto le convenía estar con niños de su edad. Al chico le caía bien Joseph Klein, aunque era menor y algo salvaje. Siempre estaba saltando y corriendo por todos lados, mientras que él era más tranquilo.

Pero sería estupendo contar con alguien con quien probar la estupenda y maravillosa pista de carreras de escoba que el tío Algie le había regalado. Seguro que a Joe le encantaría.

—¡Neville! —escuchó desde el vestíbulo. Se apresuró en correr hacia la entrada de la casa, donde los Klein estaban quitándose los abrigos. La señora Klein atajó a su retoño antes de que este se pudiera escapar a la sala aún con el abrigo puesto.

—Tranquilo, Joe. Quítate el abrigo y quédate quieto un momento. ¿Por qué no eres como Neville? Mira lo bien que se porta —suspiró la mujer al ver cómo el niño se asomaba por la puerta para saludar a su amigo.

El otro niño obedeció a su madre con un mohín y luego se acercó a Neville con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Llevaba una túnica verde que le quedaba algo larga y lo hacía tropezar bastante, pero parecía muy contento.

—¡Mis papás me regalaron una escoba nueva para mi cumpleaños! ¡Cuando vayas a visitarnos te la dejaré para que juegues con ella! —exclamó tras saludarlo, con un tono claramente excitado.

El otro chico se limitó a sonreírle débilmente. Las escobas no eran lo suyo. Su abuela no se cansaba de decir que su padre había sido un gran jugador de Quidditch cuando estaba en Hogwarts, pero Neville se mareaba cada vez que se subía a una escoba. Eso por no mencionar que las pelotas parecían buscarlo a propósito para golpearlo. Sólo había jugado al deporte mágico por excelencia una vez en su vida, durante una reunión familiar, y había sido suficiente para toda una vida. Si apenas podía mantenerse sobre una escoba, mal podría haber atajado o lanzado pelotas montando una de ellas.

Pero no dijo nada de eso a Joe, que estaba emocionado por la posibilidad de estar despierto a altas horas de la noche. Los adultos se dirigieron a la sala de estar, donde estaban listas las bebidas para empezar la noche. Por su parte, Joe se dirigió al comedor, seguido de Neville.

—¿Podemos comer algo de eso? —inquirió el niño apuntando a una mesa donde se exhibían varios platos de postre preparados por Hooty, el elfo doméstico, e instalados en las fuentes de plata que la abuela Longbottom había heredado de su familia.

—La abuela dijo que teníamos que esperar a la cena —musitó el chico, arrugando el ceño. Su abuela le había repetido una y otra vez que tenía que darle el ejemplo al pequeño Joe, que era menor que él y no sabía cómo comportarse rodeado de adultos.

—¿Ni siquiera una frutilla? —Neville se mordió el labio ante esa pregunta. A él le encantaban esas pequeñas frutas, especialmente cuando estaban cubiertas de chocolate, como esas que Hooty había dispuesto con tanta gracia en la bandeja plateada.

Se veían apetitosas y el niño quería acercarse para sacar una, pero su abuela había sido muy clara con su prohibición. Los postres se comerían después de la cena. Negó con la cabeza frente al gesto de desilusión de su amigo.

—¡Vamos, Neville! No seas aguafiestas —dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa y alzaba la mano valientemente hacia el plato de frutillas con chocolate. Neville lo miró fijamente y decidió que por una vez en su vida no le haría caso a su abuela.

Lamentablemente, él no tuvo tanta suerte como Joseph. No bien hubo alcanzado la bandeja que contenía las delicias achocolatadas, la puerta de la sala se abrió. Sin embargo, quien apareció ahí no fue su abuela, sino el tío abuelo Algie. Rápidamente, Neville alejó su mano de la mesa mientras sentía cómo las mejillas se le iban tornando rojas.

—No, Augusta, creo que aún tendrás que esperar —gritó el tío Algie sobre su hombro. Cuando su sobrino nieto le devolvió una mirada sorprendida, el hombre le guiñó y le hizo un gesto para que cogiera rápidamente una de las frutillas, antes de que su abuela lo viera.

-o-

Esa noche, cuando llegó la hora de intercambiar regalos, Neville desenvolvió dos túnicas nuevas por parte de su abuela y unos libros de parte de los Klein. Regalos que su abuela no había dudado de calificar de útiles y prácticos, por supuesto. Sin embargo, lo mejor de la noche fue desenvolver la pista de carreras.

En cosa de minutos, los dos niños habían armado la pista y estaban haciendo a los muñequitos correr por los loops y vueltas. El monigote de rojo, que usaba Neville, empujó al de azul un segundo antes de cruzar la línea de la meta.

—¡Gané! —chilló Neville, casi sin poder creerlo.

—¡De nuevo! —protestó el niño.

Neville se inclinó sobre la pista y tomó al muñequito que había usado en la carrera. Ciertamente esas fiestas habían sido muy diferentes a las del año pasado. Quizás, incluso las mejores que podía recordar.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les parece el tío Algie? A mí me cae genial, la verdad. A pesar del incidente de la ventana y todo eso._

_¡Gracias por leer!  
_

_Muse  
_


	2. San Mungo

**_Disclaimer:_**_Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de la señora Rowling. No gano ni un triste knut con esto. _

___Este fic participa en el reto "__Solsticio de invierno__" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.**_  
_**

**El mejor regalo**

**2**

**San Mungo**

A Neville nunca le había gustado San Mungo. El olor a pociones desinfectantes y los largos pasillos blancos siempre le habían dado ganas de salir huyendo. Además, en el vestíbulo siempre había gente víctima de las enfermedades más extrañas del mundo mágico. El niño aún recordaba la vez que un hombre con pico de pato le había dado un susto de muerte.

Augusta Longbottom insistía en llevar a su nieto todos los años a San Mungo, a pesar de la resistencia que él había manifestado en varias ocasiones. Por eso, la buena mujer se había sorprendido al ver que su nieto no protestaba cuando ella fue a levantarlo para ir al hospital.

Esa mañana de diciembre, Neville tenía un pequeño secreto. Desde que había empezado a hacer magia, se había pasado todas las noches concentrándose en sus padres hasta quedarse dormido. Estaba convencido de que con sus nuevos poderes sus padres podrían recuperar la memoria.

¡Vaya sorpresa que se llevaría la abuela cuando los viera recuperados! ¡Sería el mejor regalo del mundo!

—Neville Longbottom, ¿estás escuchándome? —su abuela lo estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos—. Vístete rápido que debemos desayunar. Ya sabes que el hospital es muy estricto con las horas de visitas.

El niño asintió y empezó a vestirse rápidamente. En cosa de segundos estaba en el comedor de la enorme casa, engullendo un plato de _porridge_ sin protestas, para sorpresa de su abuela. Normalmente su nieto se quejaba muchísimo al verse frente a un plato de esa desagradable pasta, pero esa mañana incluso parecía estar comiéndola con gran apetito.

Augusta se permitió una sonrisa. Al parecer, sus métodos educativos estaban dando frutos. En los últimos meses Neville no sólo había aprendido a comer sin protestar, sino que también había mostrado los primeros signos de magia. Sin duda, esos progresos se debían a sus métodos. Ahora la señora Longbottom tendría que dedicarse a prepararlo para entrar a Hogwarts. Ahora era seguro que el niño recibiría su lechuza.

—Neville, concéntrate —ordenó la señora al ver que el niño tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte y su cuchara de _porridge_ estaba peligrosamente cerca de la pechera de su túnica nueva.

—Sí, abuela.

Cuando el niño se hubo terminado el desayuno y la leche, la señora Longbottom le indicó que subiera al segundo piso y se lavara los dientes.

—Tienes que ir a ver a tus padres bien presentado.

Neville obedeció con una sonrisa en los labios. Por supuesto que tenía que verse bien, ese sería el día en que por fin podría hablar con sus padres y que ellos entendieran. ¡Se moría de ganas de preguntarles todo acerca de Hogwarts y sobre ser aurores! Y su mamá podría abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo quería.

Al escuchar que su abuela lo llamaba, el chico se abalanzó escaleras abajo con su habitual torpeza. Su abuela hizo un gesto reprobador al verlo aterrizar de cualquier forma sobre la polvorienta alfombra del vestíbulo.

—Por Merlín, Neville Longbttom; ¡no he criado a un pequeño elefante!

La mujer llevaba su habitual sombrero de buitre, su vestido preferido de color verde esmeralda y una cartera rojo chillón. Neville no pudo evitar pensar que parecía estar vestida de acuerdo a las fechas, pero él sabía que ese era su atuendo para las salidas importantes. En sus manos llevaba un paquete que contenía pantuflas de lana para su hijo y otro con los **bombones** preferidos de Alice. Aunque ellos no supieran quién era ella o por qué les daba regalos, Augusta quería creer que algo en su fuero interno comprendía.

—¡Estoy listo, abuela! —declaró finalmente el niño, luego de anudarse los zapatos con un nudo demasiado grande.

La señora Longbottom no pudo evitar una sonrisa al verlo. No se parecía mucho a Frank a su edad. Su hijo había sido un niño activo y juguetón, siempre listo para hacer una broma o locura. Ella misma solía decir que un día la iba a volver loca.

Nunca esperó que fuera al revés.

—Vamos, querido —murmuró esperando que la voz no le temblara demasiado. El chico le tomó la mano con confianza; sabía perfectamente lo que haría su abuela a continuación. Lo había hecho millones de veces. Pero esperaba que esta fuera la última vez que se aferraba de la mano de su abuela para ir a San Mungo

-o-

El Hospital de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas estaba igual que siempre. La misma bruja con aspecto de aburrida le estaba intentando explicar a un hombre que tenía la cara peluda dónde estaba el pabellón de accidentes mágicos.

—Buenas tardes, señora Longbottom —la saludó un sanador vestido con la típica túnica verde lima de los trabajadores de San Mungo.

Augusta Longbottom había pasado tantos años yendo y viniendo al hospital en las fechas especiales que el personal ya la reconocía sólo con verla. Además, sus accesorios eran reconocibles incluso a la distancia. La mujer sólo le devolvió una sonrisa al hombre, quien estaba mirando a Neville con la expresión de lástima que él conocía muy bien. Los dos Longbottom se despidieron rápidamente de él y siguieron su camino.

Neville sólo podía pensar que el medimago ese no tenía por qué mirarlo con esa expresión de pena. Total, ese día sus padres serían normales nuevamente. Casi podía sentirlos abrazándolo y diciéndole lo mucho que lo querían. Ansiaba poder decirles lo mismo.

Atravesaron todo el corredor de la primera planta en silencio. Augusta no sabía que decirle a su nieto en esa situación. Nunca lo había sabido. Pero le sorprendió que el niño que iba junto a ella esa mañana estuviera calmado como nunca. Normalmente, el pobre iba tan nervioso y asustado, que no se despegaba de sus faldas. Incluso había creído ver una sonrisita en labios del niño, aunque no tenía idea de a qué se debía.

Subieron las escaleras hasta la cuarta planta y se encaminaron a la sala que conocían tan bien. Al fondo de la habitación seguía la cortina de tela barata estampada, pero Neville creía que lo que los esperaba al otro lado sería algo diferente a lo de todos los años.

No se pudo contener y salió corriendo en dirección al rincón donde vivían sus padres. Sentía que estaban curados y que en cosa de segundos los estaría abrazando como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —gritó olvidándose momentáneamente que estaba en un hospital. Se acercó a la cortina y la abrió de golpe—. ¡Soy yo, Neville!

Sin embargo, no lo recibieron abrazos maternales o viriles palmadas en la cabeza. Las dos personas que estaban ahí le dirigieron miradas vacías. Los ojos del niño empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. ¡No! Sus padres tenían que estar vivos y bien. ¡Él había pensado en ellos todas las noches! ¿Para qué servía poder hacer magia si ni siquiera podía curar a sus padres?

Para sorpresa de su abuela y de la enfermera a cargo de la sala, el niño salió corriendo de la pieza con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

-o-

Corrió a tropezones sin saber muy bien a dónde iba. Bajó y subió las escaleras que habían aparecido en su camino con la vista nublada. El hospital era un lugar enorme y todos los pasillos eran iguales. Aunque no sabía muy bien en qué piso estaba, se derrumbó junto a una pared. Los sollozos se hicieron aún más fuertes y el niño enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Estuvo así durante unos segundos. No quería hablar con nadie.

—Disculpa, ¿estás perdido? —una voz lo obligó a levantar la cabeza y a sorberse los mocos mientras se pasaba las mangas de la túnica apresuradamente por los ojos.

Quien estaba frente a él era una joven sanadora, que ostentaba una tarjetita que decía "sanadora en prácticas" en la pechera de su túnica. Tenía el pelo castaño claro y la cara surcada de pecas.

—No —musitó el niño.

—Oh. ¿No quieres un pañuelo? —dijo ella haciendo aparecer un trozo de tela blanca en el aire—. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que llame a tu mamá?

La última palabra hizo que el niño estallara nuevamente en llanto. La frustración que había sentido al ver que todos sus esfuerzos no habían dado ningún tipo de frutos volvió a invadirlo. Había concentrado todas sus fuerzas en que sus padres se recuperaran y seguían igual que siempre. ¿Para qué servía la magia si no podía recuperar a sus padres?

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la muchacha al muchacho. Su nuevo acceso de llanto la estaba alarmando. ¿Se habría hecho daño?

—No —susurró el niño entre sollozos entrecortados. Pareció contenerse por un momento, pero en lugar de eso, estalló nuevamente en llanto—. ¡Yo quería que mis papás estuvieran bien! ¿Para qué sirve la magia si no puedo hacer que se mejoren? ¡No quiero ser mago si mis papás no van a estar bien!

Sin estar muy segura de lo que hacía, la joven lo rodeó con un brazo. No sabía quién era ese niño ni quiénes eran sus padres, pero percibía la angustia que sentía. Pobre niño.

—No es culpa tuya que tus padres no estén bien —logró decir ella cuando el chico se hubo calmado un poco—. Y no sé si puedes curarlos de esa forma.

—Pero… eres una sanadora —el niño se limpió la nariz con el pañuelo que ella le había tendido.

—Sí, pero para curar gente he tenido que estudiar por muchos años —respondió ella dubitativa. No sabía qué podía decir para consolarlo—. Quizás cuando tú seas mayor puedas ser medimago como yo y curar a tus padres.

—¿Sí? —Neville abrió los ojos de par en par—. Pero recién empecé a hacer magia… y ya tengo diez años. Mi abuela y mis tíos pensaban que era un _squib_.

—Pero no lo eres, puedes hacer magia y estoy segura de que algún día harás algo grande —la joven sanadora le dirigió una sonrisa—. Además, ser un _squib_ no tiene nada de malo. Mi hermano es uno y está de lo más bien.

El niño abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al oír eso. Siempre había oído que los _squibs_ eran una desgracia para las familias mágicas, pero a esa chica no parecía importarle demasiado que su hermano no tuviera poderes mágicos. Y le había dicho que algún día haría algo grande. Quizás descubriría la cura para la enfermedad que aquejaba a sus padres. Tal vez había una planta que pudiera hacerlos volver a la normalidad.

Se limpió los ojos con el pañuelo y se lo tendió a la sanadora.

—Puedes quedártelo —le dijo con una risita—. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

El chico dudó un poco antes de contestar. Su abuela le había dicho muchas veces que no debía hablar con extraños, pero esa chica parecía amable. Y era una sanadora; seguro que podía confiar en ella.

—Neville Longbottom.

La muchacha sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies. Por supuesto que sabía quiénes eran los padres de ese niño. Y también sabía que nadie abrigaba esperanzas de que el matrimonio se recuperara en algún futuro cercano. Por supuesto que ella no podía decirle eso al chico, pero también era una crueldad hacerlo tener esperanzas que no se sostenían de ninguna forma.

—Yo soy Emily Hudson —le dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Con quién viniste aquí? Probablemente te estarán buscando por todos lados.

—Vine con mi abuela. La dejé en la sala donde están mi papás —masculló Neville luego de unos segundos de duda.

—Está bien, te llevaré con ella.

-o-

Augusta Longbottom no había sabido qué hacer cuando su nieto había salido disparado de la sala, aunque la enfermera le había asegurado que nadie dejaría salir al niño solo. Había insistido en que la señora Longbottom siguiera con su visita. Lo hizo, pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en su nieto. Sólo logró tranquilizarse un largo rato después, cuando Neville apareció de la mano de una sanadora joven. La señora soltó un suspiro aliviado y corrió con una agilidad impropia de sus años y del lugar en que se encontraban al encuentro del niño.

—Está bien, señora Longbottom. No le pasó nada —musitó Emily—. Adiós, Neville.

La joven salió de la sala sin hacer ningún comentario. Nunca se había asomado a un drama familiar así y se sentía como si estuviera espiándolos en su propia casa.

A sus espaldas, la señora Longbottom estaba abrazando a su nieto con fuerza. Aunque sabía que no iba a pasarle nada, veía que el niño estaba triste. Aún tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

—¿Por qué escapaste Neville? Son tus padres.

—Es que… —Neville dudó acerca de explicarle a su abuela la razón de su acelerada huida. Seguro que diría que se trataba de una tontería—. Yo pensaba que cuando pudiera hacer magia se recuperarían. Y como son las fiestas…

Augusta miró al niño de hito en hito. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de Neville y no sabía que el chico aún creía que sus padres podían recuperarse. Y darse cuenta de eso le dolió. No sabía nada acerca del niño y eso que ella era la encargada de educarlo. Sin decir una palabra, la anciana abrazó a su nieto.

—Lo siento, querido —murmuró mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. Neville le acarició la cabeza sin saber qué hacer.

**FIN**

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy triste? Siempre he pensado que Neville pensó que podría recuperar a sus padres cuando niño. Fue cuando creció que se dio cuenta de que ellos no volverían.  
_

_¡Gracias por leer!  
_

_Muselina  
_


End file.
